fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Oobleck
Oobleck is an unofficial element, with its cousin Slime (Existing element in EB). That I made, most spells of it are liquid to solid and solid to liquid. Like Slime and Acid, Oobleck have lobbed spells, except players can run over the puddles but staying for a long duration of time sinks the player and trap them. Touching the puddles are damaging. It costs 1000 diamonds. Its color palette is wheat. Because the only existing liquid elements on the game are Water, Lava (first Non-newtonian liquid after Slime), Acid, Slime (second Non-newtonian liquid) Spells Dancing Oobleck "User fires orbs of oobleck that once it reaches the ground, it creates damaging dance steps while leaving solid puddles that traps the opponent if that opponent stayed in it for a long duration of time." The user fires oobleck like Acid Rain, but a unique characteristic is, once they reach the ground. It creates dance steps. First step, the oobleck gathers up together like a wiggly worm jumping. Second step, the ooblecks spin together and launches at opponents or random location (if no opponents are detected). Third step, the oobleck gathers together. Last step, the ooblecks turns into a orb of oobleck then explodes. These oobleck target the nearby opponent with the follow dance steps. Bullet Spell Oobleck Dash "User leaps and becomes a bubble of oobleck, then smashes the ground becoming an oobleck to travel further but slower, this can damage players as well." The user leaps and becomes a bubble of oobleck, creating the oobleck that have the same characteristic in Dancing Oobleck's. Then dashes to become a lake of oobleck, it can reach far, but it is slow. The lake will look like Water Tumble's but with the color of wheat. After reaching far, the user leaps and becomes a bubble of oobleck again then explodes creating more dancing ooblecks. Transportation spell Solidify Liquid "User summons a wall of oobleck, that blasts that hit the wall makes the oobleck larger that transforms the oobleck's color with the same color of the blast." If you don't get it, the user will create a wall of oobleck, then tiny drops of oobleck come down from the wall will create puddles of oobleck, if some blast hit the wall, it becomes larger, making the wall stay for a long duration of time. Shielding Spell Oobleck Transformation "User dives and becomes a puddle of oobleck, cannot leap, and is slower but invincible for a short duration of time, and cannot be damaged. Creating an explosion of dancing oobleck afterwards." The user transforms into a puddle of oobleck, then heals over time (13+ per seconds) it has the same animation from Acid's Septic Splatter. After 15 seconds, the puddle of oobleck explodes, returning the user to normal. The user must control the puddle with the mouse. In calculation it returns 195 health Its a healing spell. Oobleck Wroth "User jumps and turns into an orb of oobleck, falling down creating a lake of oobleck as the lake rises up spikes of oobleck everywhere throwing players on the sky. After that the user transforms the lake into a bubble of oobleck and explode throwing players everywhere."